Archery bows generate excessive noise when fired due to the considerable amount of vibration of the archery bow limbs. Other bow limb vibration dampeners position the greater mass of the elastomer device at the end furthest from the mount. This allows the greater mass of the device to wiggle and jiggle in free space without making contact with the bow limb. Although these devices were effective in reducing vibrations in older bows, they are not as effective when attached to newer bows that have a generally parallel limb arrangement. This is due to the unique forces placed on the bow limbs upon the release of an arrow from an archery bow. The reason that more manufactures have started using this parallel limb mounting arrangement is because it has been observed that hand shock, vibration and noise are reduced.
There exist a need for more modern compound bows with parallel and non-parallel limbs to place the elastomer dampening device closer to the surface of the archery bow limb to allow symmetric and asymmetric rebounding of the device against the surface of the bow limb. It has been observed that the actions of the device upon firing an arrow from an archery bow will greatly reduce the duration of vibrations, hand shock and perceived noise in the archery bow.